


Hail to the King

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Implied death of Children, Repentance, Suicide, Suicide by stabbing oneself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: There is no denying what he's done.There is only one way he feels he can truly repent of his wrongdoings.There is but one place that seems fitting for his intentions.(an alternate ending to the Pacifist Route)





	Hail to the King

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how exactly the ending to the Pacifist Route played out so I'm sort of just pulling all this out of my ass as I go eheheheheheheheheh

"Whoops." Asgore turned to look at Toriel and Frisk, after all of the others had already left (and Sans, for whatever reason, ended up going the wrong way). He tried to think of something to say to the both of them, his ex-wife and the small child she was with. "Uh, should _I_ do something?" 

Toriel didn't answer him; she just glared at him angrily. That seemed to be enough of an answer for him, as much as he didn't want it to be. 

"Well, gotta go!" Instead of running to catch up with the others, though, he started off back into the Underground. Once he'd gone through the doorway, out of sight of anybody who still might not have left yet, he let his cheery facade drop. Now Asgore's facial expression reflected that of absolute grief. 

Asgore didn't blame his ex-wife for looking at him like that, really. Even though he'd wanted his people to all have hope, his way of bringing it involved the deaths of six children (and nearly a seventh). He was actually surprised there weren't more monsters that followed her line of thinking. 

His first stop on his walk down memory lane had him trudging down a flight of stairs to the left of the entrance, leading into the room with coffins lining the wall. He was a bit surprised to see all of them were empty, even the one meant for Chara. He reached into their coffin, and pulled out a few of the bandages that wrapped their once mummified body. 

"Chara..." He whispered the name of his adopted child out loud, before wrapping the bandages around his own arms. He then went back up the stairs, and silently walked through New Home. The flowers and the color scheme of the place offered a sense of warmth that enveloped him, as he reached out to pick one of the flowers he so lovingly cared for. 

Then he walked the long road through the Core, and then through Hotland. The Nice Cream Man had left for the surface already, meaning Asgore had to take his cloak off in order to feel any relief. He ended up covering his head with it when he reached Waterfall, though. Come Snowdin, he ended up putting it back on. 

As he walked, Asgore looked down at his hands. He was stricken with guilt in knowing that there was the blood of children on his hands. Not dust. Blood. Even now, if he willed it hard enough, he could see his fingers and palms grip his trident as he used it to take their lives.

A few of the monsters in Snowdin remained, shaking the presents under the tree. It looked as though none of them were sure if opening them was safe now. Nearby, the group of dog guards were happily chatting it up with their Amalgamate relatives. Seeing Dogamy and Dogaressa nuzzle noses did make Asgore feel a twinge of pain in his heart. 

"They'll surely be number 1 nose nuzzling champs next time!" Asgore said to nobody in particular.  _Just like Toriel and I once were._ He kept this second bit to himself. 

Finally, he arrived at the Ruins. It astounded him to know that Toriel had been living here, in an almost exact mirror of New Home. It seemed cold and lacked flowers, however. There was nothing here for him, but that didn't stop him from going into one of the rooms where his children once slept. 

Looking at the beds that would never be slept in again, the toys that would never be played with again, the shoes that would never be worn again, made his heart hurt even worse. He couldn't get out of that room and out of the Home quick enough. 

The halls of the ruins were strangely set up like a series of traps, which Asgore actually had no problem going through. Finally, he reached the place he was looking for; a patch of golden flowers. He gave a sad smile, due to knowing just what significance that patch held. 

Strangely enough, he didn't want to keep going. Asgore practically had to force himself to reach the flowers. Every step he took, then, just made it more clear what he intended to do. As soon as he reached it, Asgore could've sworn he could hear a voice calling to him. 

"How strange," he whispered to himself. "I'm already hearing the cries of the dead." He tried to shake it off as he stood in front of the flower patch. Grabbing his trident off of his back, he took the bandages from earlier, and used them to tightly wrap the bottom of the prongs with. In the center prong, he lay his own flower against it before wrapping it up as well.

Asgore took a deep breath, and in no particular order listed off all those he cared for deeply. Each name he said, their face appeared in his mind. 

"My people..." He started, tears now beginning to flow down his cheeks. "Undyne...Alphys..." As he went on, his voice became more broken up. His tears were blurring his sight now. "Frisk...Toriel..." His hands were trembling, as he turned his trident so that its prongs pointed towards him. 

"Chara...Asriel..." Upon saying the names of his children, Asgore hesitated; the voice called out to him again, slightly more urgent: 

"Dad? Dad?!" 

Asgore tried to ignore it, as he readied his trident, about to commit the unthinkable. Through his tears and quiet sobbing, he thought he saw the image of his long dead son standing before him now. This caused him to smile just a little bit. 

"It was a pleasure and an honor to have known you all..." He said softly as he closed his eyes now, saying his final words: 

"Good bye." 

With that, he plunged his trident into his chest, resulting in blinding pain. As he pushed it in deeper, he could now hear screaming that was not his own. Asgore then pulled the trident out, watching as his fingertips slowly began to turn to dust before his eyes. Quickly, he threw his weapon in front of him, watching as it landed directly in the center of the flower patch. 

His fingers were completely gone now, and his hands soon followed. Deciding that this was what he deserved for his wrongdoings, Asgore bowed his head down and grinned. His teardrops fell onto the flower nearest him. 

When his strength to stand was gone, Asgore felt himself falling forward now, toward the flowers and trident. He completely disintegrated before he made an actual impact, however. What remained of him was his cloak and crown, both of which fell onto his trident; the crown on the middle prong, his cloak over the entirely of the handle. 

It lay there now, on the patch of golden flowers, being shone down upon by a ray of light. All around it, the dust floated about in the air, giving no indication that said dust was once the king of the Underground himself. 


End file.
